Love Triangle!
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Ok RonHarry pairing...bit I don't like it...anyway,Hermione doesn't either so what is she going to do...tell how she feels or stand in the shadows...er.I hate summaries...R and R thanks!:)


Genkai chan: Ok! This is my first HP fic and to tell you the truth, I hate Harry/Ron pairing but this song reminded me of it so...here it is...no flames please thanks! R and R! And also that "Hiroshi", in the song is Harry and Hermione is talking to Ron in the song...oh well you get it. I also hate Harry/Hermione and Ron/Hermione, this story came to me while I was singing to it. Oh, and please R and R on my other stories too! :)  
  
Disclaimer: don't own a thing! And this song is called Your Hiroshi is on a c.d I have...don't own that either...  
  
"Harry could you say that again, please" Hermione asked as though she was deaf.  
  
"Ron and I are going out, you know, a couple?" Harry Bloody Potter, The boy who wouldn't die said calmly while holding Ron Weasly's hand tightly waiting for an explosion.  
  
"Oh...ok...really? For real? I'm so. happy for you guys really!" Hermione said fists clenched and twitching because she wanted to be happy for them but secretly she like Ron, a lot.  
  
Honey it hurts what you've done to me I'd even call it a tragedy Now that you've told me the name of your new love How I wish that you didn't say what you said Wish it was some other girl instead I don't know why you need a guy...  
  
As Ron and Harry left the Common Room to go to Dinner, neither noticed that their best friend had tears swelling inside he eyes.  
  
Younger, stronger, a friend no longer This bad boy you adore Need much more Leave me forever and run To your Hiroshi...  
  
As Hermione followed suit, she thought of Ron, and how he ever could be gay. Although she could never accept that fact, she must, if she wanted her friendships with Harry and Ron to continue. 'I can't believe it...Ron and Harry...It's absolutely absurd!' Hermione Granger thought to her self as she caught up with the new couple.  
  
He is soft and he is beautiful How I've admired the silky hair Of Hiroshi, your Hiroshi Guess I thought the one he wanted was me...  
  
Calmly walking into the Great Hall holding hands, Harry and Ron headed to take their seats but where stopped by Draco Malfoy, an arrogant bossy Sylthren. The three seemed to be in an argument, but Hermione thought it was best to stay out of it. Noticing Hermione's sad and a little envious look, some of her friends went to cheer her up. Hermione tried to believe what her friends were saying but she couldn't get Ron out of her head.  
  
All those nights We three hung around How could I know you'd let me down You had feelings For Hiroshi No one is a greater fool than me...  
  
Hermione decided to go to bed early, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, said the password, 'Snape's an ugly idiot', and ran up to her bed and cried her eyes out.  
  
Love's a battle I don't want to fight I'll be crying far into the night I'm in despair What do you care You never cared at all...  
  
She could hear them, all her fellow Gryffindor's congratulating Ron and Harry on such a difficult choice. No one seemed to care about what she had to say, no one ever cared. Dozing off ton sleep she wondered weather she should tell them what she thought of this whole 'love triangle'.  
  
Honey it hurts what you've done to me I'd even call it a tragedy Now that you've told me the name of your new love Since we met I've put up with a lot of things Never the pain your new passion brings I don't know why you need a guy...  
  
Hermione's dream: ......'Hermione! Hermione, I love you so much, I'm really sorry that I ever thought about loving Harry Potter. Could you forgive me? Ron said in distant voice....yeah Hermione, I'm sorry too, so how about?...Harry said in a trance like voice.' "Oh yes Harry, Ron I forgive you both!" Hermione shouted as she shot straight up in bed, panting slightly.  
  
Younger, stronger, a friend no longer This bad boy you adore Need much more Leave me forever and run To your Hiroshi...  
  
The next day Harry and Ron when they say Hermione and all three went down to breakfast. "So you're sure you're alright with Harry and me, right/" Ron asked Hermione on the way down putting a reassuring arm around Harry's...  
  
Though he's smart He has an evil heart  
  
"Yes...of course guys." Hermione lied she knew that she shouldn't interfere with their love life. "I just want you two be happy and safe, Harry, Ron." Hermione added while looking away, so they didn't see her tears.  
  
Don't you believe the tender words Of Hiroshi Your Hiroshi Once the one who knew him better was me As a friend As a confidante How can he be the one you want...  
  
Looking at her lesson plan for the day, she, Harry, and Ron groaned that they had double potions with Sylthren after breakfast, and until lunch. Ron and Harry got up and left without saying a word and by the looks in their eyes, they both truly loved each other. After seeing that she decided to go along with this whole 'couple' thing.  
  
How I hate him Your Hiroshi So much more than if he were a she Ride together in your flashy car Drink together in some silly bar I'm in despair What do you care You never cared at all...  
  
Potions lessons proceeded normally until Professor Snape asked them to get into pairs of two. Hermione asked Ron and Harry who they were going to be with and if one of them liked to be her partner. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron were working together, so she got stuck with Neville Longbottom. Even though he was her friend Neville never made a single potion correctly, ever. "Hey, Moodblood! Not with Potty or Weasel today?" Malfoy teased, and Hermione could she all the Sylthrens snickering. "Isn't funny? A love triangle, how Gryffindor like!" Malfoy continued. Hermione was wondering why Professor Snape wasn't doing anything to stop him, but then again he didn't care.  
  
Baby I'm blue and it's you I blame I want to die when I say his name Now I know why you've turned into a stranger Should I smile and pretend that it's really fine Buy you two sweaters at Christmas time Don't make me lie Go to your guy...  
  
Hermione buried her hands in her face and cried her eyes out, and when she looked up to see Harry and Ron's face she saw shock, shame, hurt, and even disgust. She bolted out of the room in tears and didn't stop until she found her self in her bed with the curtains around it.  
  
Younger, stronger, a friend no longer This bad boy you adore Need much more Leave me forever and run To your Hiroshi...  
  
Harry and Ron ran after her, leaving a helpless Neville, a smirking Malfoy, and a shocked professor in their tracks.  
  
Genkai chan: Love it, hate it? Well review, thanks and if I get 10 positive reviews I'll continue. Thanks... 


End file.
